


Holiday

by yorit1



Series: Jewish au [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jewish AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: The Dingles are Jewish and robron meet in university
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Jewish au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Before holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday story part of my university au where the Dingles are Jewish. The main story will be published as well. The Dingles are Jewish with Faith being Libyan Jewish as I’m basing it on some of my family traditions that I can see the Dingles having. If you have any questions feel free to message me

“You coming over for one of the days?” Asks Aaron.  
“Yes. I do know some things but I don’t want to offend your family. You said they were large.” Robert responded.  
“Candle lighting, sfinge, and gambling for chocolate or money”  
“Is it weird that those Jelly donuts are sold in stores already?”  
“No”  
“I guess it’s like Christmas where they start a month early?”  
“Mhm”  
Aaron distracts Robert with kisses

The university is closed for the holidays. Aaron and Robert are spending some time alone before they have to face each other’s family. They are spending the time in Robert flat just enjoying each other’s presence.

“Would your family have a problem that I’m not Jewish”  
“I mean there are more traditional members. You know with Gordon and what happened there. The Dingles are a pretty welcoming bunch. They even mixed with most of them being Ashkenazi but my Faith is Libyan.” Aaron answered. “What about Jack from the story you told he seems old school?”  
“Yes Jack is not the most tolerant homophobic and anti Semitic but he believes in the old ways I guess.”  
“Let’s just enjoy our last week together before we have to go see our families. It’s just you and I now so let’s make the most of it” Robert said and then began kissing Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sfenj?wprov=sfti1 This is a sfinge it’s a North African donut


	2. Donut surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is not the best so Robert brings him a surprise

Aaron had been in bed sick all day. With it getting dark early and cold his mental illness was not in a great place. He decided to spend the day quietly in his room regaining his strength. Aaron hears a knock on the door.

“Hey can I come in,” Robert asks.

“Yea.”

Robert enters the room.

“I know today is not the best day for you. But I was thinking since today is the first of Kislev and just like we do a December countdown I thought we can do one for the Jewish month as well. I made something for you. I found this recipe for sufganiyot and thought I would make them for you. As a reminder that I’m here for you and love you. That you are the strongest person I know and can get through this.”

Aaron has a slight smile on his face and thanks, Robert.

“Let’s see what you got old man.”

“You’re on.”

The two spent the day eating sufganiyot and just relaxing in Aaron's bed. Only the two of them existed in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kislev is the month Hanukkah is in. Hanukkah is on the 25th of the month.
> 
> Sufganiyot are jelly donuts


	3. Saturday safedate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert plans a date for a cold Saturday

Robert had the perfect idea for their date today. Aaron was still not feeling his best and it was cold outside. His plan would solve all of those problems and hopefully put a smile on Aaron’s face.   
First the treats for today, including waffles, his mum’s special cupcakes and her hot chocolate. Next was building the fort. He gathers his sheets and blankets and all the pillows and builds a safe space for the two of them. He even has it set so that they can see the tv in his room. Robert hopes that this would be the perfect date for a cold winter day.   
Robert heats a knock on the door.   
“Come in,” he calls.   
“Ha,” Aaron lets out.   
“Impressed,” Robert Asks in a cocky manner that really shows how nervous he is.   
“I thought we can spend the day in here just the two of us with some lovely winter treats and your favorite movies. This place can be a safe space for you and me.”  
“Rocky, and hot chocolate?” Aaron asked.   
“Yes and mum’s special cupcakes and some waffles all the best.”   
The two got into the fort and spent the rest of the day just the two of them basking in each other company. The day was a nice one for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sufganiyah?wprov=sfti1 Regular jelly doughnuts or sufganyot that are eaten during Hanukkah


End file.
